Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to gas generating systems. More particularly, this invention relates to gas generating compositions which release large amounts of nitrogen gas to suppress fires.
Description of the Prior Art:
A common fire extinguisher for small localized fires is bottled carbon dioxide gas. This carbon dioxide system has several disadvantages. The storage bottles must withstand high pressures and the possibility of leakage requires periodic checking of the pressure and weight to insure that adequate amounts of carbon dioxide remain in the bottles. A system is desired that does not require constant monitoring or checking.